


End of the Day

by achoohaknyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Mentioned Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoohaknyeon/pseuds/achoohaknyeon
Summary: At the end of the day, waiting for the right timing will always be the right choice.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 17





	End of the Day

Entering college life was something that placed too much pressure not only on Kevin and Hyunjae, but also to their friendship. Even though they were studying in the same university, there was still a barrier present in between them. Maybe because of the crazy amount of workload they both have, or maybe because they were taking up different courses, or maybe it was because of the difference in their schedules.

Exams had just finished, just like what ordinary students would dream of whenever this time of the quarter comes. Hyunjae turned his gaze to his wristwatch, only to see that it was already 3:15 in the afternoon. Kevin messaged him a few minutes ago saying that he was already on his way out from the exam room, and was making his way down to meet Hyunjae near the school gate.

A hint of nervousness started to take over Hyunjae's soul, with his heart beating loud enough to echo through his ears. Why was he feeling this way? It is not even the first time they are meeting, yet he still had the same exact feeling of when he realized that he was already into Kevin, few years back to when they were still in High School. In fact, Kevin was one of the major reasons why he chose to study in the same university as him. He wanted to be there at all times just to make sure that the man of his dreams is taking care of himself even without his guidance.

Kevin was not yet his boyfriend. Yet, he chose to call it that way. But, unlike other guys, he was patient enough to wait even though there is no assurance. Oh, how lucky Kevin is to be blessed with a guy like Hyunjae.

"Uhm, hello. Earth to Hyunjae?"

Hyunjae shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that Kevin was already in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Dude, what happened? Why are you so lightheaded? Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kevin chuckled as he slightly pushed Hyunjae to wake him up a bit. "Yeah, was just thinking about something." Hyunjae quickly responded. "Let's go now?" he continued, Kevin just nodded as he let out a small smile, enough to make Hyunjae's heart flutter like the first time he laid eyes on him.

'here we go again.' He thought. He smiled as they started to walk together to the park they used to hang out whenever they share the same time of free period. "So, how was the exams?" Hyunjae asked, breaking the silence. "It was fine, I guess." Kevin nervously chuckled with his grip on the straps of his yellow backpack tightening. "Why? What happened?" Hyunjae asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing, I just feel like I'll fail even after studying for weeks." Hyunjae stopped in front of Kevin just to slightly flick his forehead. "What was that for?!" Kevin glared at him as he pinched his arm.

"Aw! That hurts more!" they chuckled at each other, "Oh, come on, let's stop being childish and eat ice cream. I'm so drained." Kevin complained, "We're only a few steps closer to the Parlor, be quiet now." Hyunjae teased, he always loved it when Kevin gets annoyed over him. "You know what? You suck." Kevin rolled his eyes, pushing the glass door open to enter the Ice Cream Parlor.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip. I'll pay you when you're already done, I'll just find us a vacant seat." Kevin smiled as he turned his back around to look for a two-seater small table. Hyunjae went to the freezers to take out two 475Ml of Mint Chocolate Chip flavored ice cream, as he quickly paid for it on the counter.

Kevin averted his gaze to Hyunjae who just sat down across him. He placed his phone on the table, flipping it over, handing out the exact amount of cash to pay for the ice cream. "Nope, I won't accept that." Hyunjae said, "what? that shit's expensive!" Kevin whisper-yelled, "Expensive for you, not for me." Hyunjae emphasized, "Besides, let this be my treat. We haven't gone out and talked for a while." He added. "Fine, thank you." Kevin, after showing nothing but annoyance for the past 30 minutes, finally showed a sincere smile. Hyunjae smiled back, as they went silent to munch on their food.

Silence filled the atmosphere as they focused on eating their ice cream. If other people had to be in a situation like this where in you'd be eating ice cream with your long-term crush, it would be really awkward. It was safe to say that not for them, at least. They were friends, not even the normal type of friends you could ever imagine, they were so close that almost all their friends thought they were dating.

"Kevin," Hyunjae called, breaking the silence in the middle of eating his ice cream. Kevin just hummed as a response, he was too busy munching on his favorite ice cream to even pay attention to the guy in front of him.

"I don't think that we'd still be able to meet each other again after today because of our packed schedule, so I'm using the time that we have now to tell you something important."

Kevin's eyes slowly widened, almost choking on his ice cream.

"About what?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness he's starting to feel. Hyunjae gulped before answering,

"I want to reassure you that my feelings are real and that it's still here, continuously growing."

Hyunjae's heart was beating so fast, is he now going to be rejected after his second attempt of confessing his love? A lot of thoughts are starting to fill his mind, what if Kevin walks out after a few more minutes? He tried his hardest to calm himself down, but he just couldn't. Maybe it is really the time for him to accept the reality, that he might get rejected after this.

"I know, I already confessed a couple of years back. But nothing has changed, it's still you that my heart wants."

Kevin's starting to feel like his heart will leap out of his chest any minute now. Everything felt unreal. At the back of his mind, he thought, what did he do to deserve someone as patient as Hyunjae? He's like an angel that fell from the heavens, he needs to be taken care of. He was so fragile, he can't be hurt.

Kevin was about to open his mouth to talk but then Hyunjae stopped him, "you don't have to say anything, it's okay, I'll be okay." Hyunjae said, letting out a small, sad smile.

"I-I don't know what to say." Were the only words that left Kevin's mouth before they left the Ice Cream Parlor.

Hyunjae wanted to take him home as soon as possible, he was so worried that something might happen to Kevin if they decide to go home a little later. Even if he lived a few streets away, he still chose to not leave him alone. Hyunjae really had to take Kevin's phone just to let him agree with walking him home, and he succeeded.

"I'm serious with what I told you earlier. No matter how long you want me to wait just to get your yes, I'll never get tired of doing so, because I know that you are worth it. I want to see you genuinely happy and I want you to only feel it when you're with me, and not with anyone else."

It was almost 7pm, and they were finally in front of Kevin's home.

"I'll see you around the campus if ever we see each other." Hyunjae said, running a hand on Kevin's hair. "Goodnight, I hope you sleep well tonight." He smiled, "Goodnight, take care on your way home." Kevin smiled back before turning his heels to enter his house.

He was trying his hardest to refrain from smiling so big. On what he feels towards Hyunjae's actions and words, we all know that he'd be lying to himself if he told him that he feels nothing in return. With Kevin being a Scholar in their university, all he wanted for now is to focus on school rather than the thought of having a love life.

The two of them were patient enough to just trust on fate. At the end of the day, waiting for the right timing will always be the right choice, because everything will always fall into place after. ;)


End file.
